The Tale Of A Foster Child: An ABDC story
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Summery: It follows the life of one special kid who hopes and dreams, but they dreams come crashing down because he was being bullied
1. WhyWhyWhy

**The Tale of a Foster Child **

**Parings: OcOc OcOc OcOc**

**Summery: It follows the life of one special kid who hopes and dreams, but the dreams come crashing down because he was being bullied**

**AN: Thank you Lexie for stimulating my brain with this idea, and Americas Best Dance Crew for having my favorite crew on the show. I own everything but the main characters. (Review if you know what crew it is)**

**Chapter 1: Why… Why…Why…**

Billy Jackson was laying on his bed thinking about why his dad would always beat him for doing something wrong or getting a bad grade, and thinking about his mom. Brittany Foriter was outside on her deck looking out into the sunset wondering why her crush, her best friend is acting all weird. Lee Rising and Chaz Robinson were with their girlfriends Lexie and Shawna. On the other side of town Tyler Perez and Lisa Brown were teaching jump rope and sighing. Billy grabbed his dance stuff and kissed his foster mom good bye and headed for dance. On his way he met up with Brittany, Lee, Lexie, Chaz, and Shawna and went to dance.

"Billy why have you been acting strange lately" Lee asked

"Uh I don't know" Billy said while walking in to the studio.

"Yes you do" Lisa said

Billy sighed

"Ok you caught me, I have been hiding a huge part of my life from you guys, ever since I was ten, and I have been a foster child. My dad, he beat me he did everything a child never thought of. I came home from school, and they weren't home and I found some cop in the house packing up everything I own, and I was put into state custody because my dad killed my mom, and felid the state and was never found, I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought you would hate me and never want to talk to me again, and wouldn't want to be my friends" Billy said in tears.

"Billy we would still be your friend, so what you're a foster child, your still the same Billy we love. Hey how are you paying for your lessons" Lisa asked.

Before Billy could say anything Brittany spoke up. "We are, I told my mom he was a foster child and couldn't pay for his lessons and she happily said she would" Brittany said.

"That's sweet Britt, so what's everyone's first class" Tyler said.

"I have assisting tap then I have musical theater" Lee said.

"Tumbling then stretch and strength" Billy said.

"Tumbling then stretch and strength" Brittany said

"Hip hop then musical theater" Lisa said

"Drama then musical theater" Chaz said

They all went their separate ways. Billy was helping set up for tumbling, and sighed

"Billy don't worry I'm here for you, and hey after performing group eat then go home and watch TV right" Brittany said.

Billy nodded. "Hey how did you figure out I was a foster child" he asked.

"I saw you and Doerinda walking home and I knew she was a foster child"

"Oh, why didn't you tell the others"

"Because I was afraid you would freak out or something"

Billy smiled and started warming up. Lisa was watching Billy and Brittany make fools of themselves and laughed and went back to class. After class Brittany and Billy were cleaning up.

"Today was the most fun I have ever had in that class" Billy said laughing

"I'm glad you did keep that energy up in performing group and we'll kick but at the competition" Brittany said

After class they went to get something to eat and went home. Billy walked home and was immediately tackled to the ground.

"Where is it" a guy asked.

"Where is what" Billy asked.

"The money" the guy said before knocking the wind out of him, taking his wallet.

"Mom where is he" Lucy asked

"Where is who dear" Mrs. young said.

"Billy he's suppose to be home watching rugrats with me"

Billy woke up and moaned and tried to stand up.

"Don't move, I called for help" someone said

Billy moaned and sighed and heard sirens.

"Over here" he heard someone yell.

Brittany was watching TV when she heard the phone ring

"Lee did you cut yourself trying to open the tuna fish can again" she said

"No, and why do you always think I do that, but its bad news" Lee said.

"Clearly you showed us when we were at that jump rope competition, and what is it"

"Billy is in the hospital"

"What"

"Ya, he was found out cold coming home, and his left eye is swollen shut, and his wrist is sprained and he has a minor concusion

Brittany called Tyler

"Hello" Tyler said

"Tyler its Britt, listen we have to get to the hospital fast" she said in a frantic tone

"What why"

"Billy is out cold eye swollen shut, sprained wrist"

"Ill call the others"

Brittany threw down her homework and ran to Chaz's. Chaz saw Brittany and grabbed his keys and ran outside. Brittany smiled and got in. Lee saw them coming and kissed his mom and ran outside. Tyler and Lisa were waiting and sighing.

"Chaz whats going on" Brittany said.

" I don't know'Chaz said.

Lee moaned at hier contest bickering. Tyler finally moaned as the came.

The ride to the hospital was tense becasue they ever had to go see him in the hospital. Chaz parked the car, and got out. Brittany walked around by Lee and hugged him. Lisa and Tyler sighed.

"What room" Lisa said scared and while walking in

"Excuse me" Tyler asked the receptionist

"Yes how may I help you" the girl said smiling

"What room is Billy Jackson in"

"He's in room four twenty four"

"Thank you, Julie" Tyler said while running and pulling Lisa, Lee and Brittany to the room. Chaz looked thorugh a window and saw Billy sleeping

Billy sighed and sat up, and smiled

"Billy I'm so glad you're alright" Lee said

"Ya I'm glad I'm ok" Billy said softly

"What happened" Tyler asked

"I was walking home from dance when all of the sudden I was then I was attacked" Billy said scared

"Wait doesn't Shawna or Doerinda have dance" Lisa asked.

"Ya Shawna doesn't come till after musical theater and stretch and stergth, and Doe doesn't have dance tonight

"The good thing is you're all right"

Brittany smiled and cuddled him with in his bed. Billy smiled and hugged her and sighed knowing he has to go to school in three days. Lee smiled and saw the two fall asleep

**The Next Day**

Billy was up and reading and noticed the gang was still in here and ate a little bit of the breakfast they gave him. Brittany and Lee sat up and smiled as Billy was eating

"So why did you stay all night those chairs and the floor is very uncomforable" Billy said as he nibbled on his apple.

"So how many times have you been here" Lee asked.

"About twelve"

"Twelve" Brittany about screamed

"Ya"

AN 1 : You guess what crew you review and maybe you'll get a surprise

AN 2 : This was inspired by my friend Lexie's story LOVE YOU LEXIE  
AN 3 : Co written with Lexie aka MyxRomancexisxChemical

AN 4: Review more chapter will come

AN 4: Quote of the day "It's never goodbye.......it's always see you later!!!"


	2. Why

Chapter 2: Why…Why … Why… WHY!

A few days later Billy was allowed to go home. Meaning he had to go back to hell on earth also known as school. He arrived at school and walked over to Lee, Chaz, Shawna and Lexi.

"Hey bro" Chaz said smiling.

"Hey" Billy replied looking at the ground.

Lexi hugged him and Billy smiled a bit.

"That's the Billy we know and Love" Shawna said hugging him also.

Lee grinned and high fived Billy once the girls had released him.

"We have to go" Shawna and Lexi said.

"Class" Chaz asked.

"Yes" They said before kissing thier boyfriends and then walking off. "I have gym" Chaz said leaving

"Let's get to class" Billy said moving around Lee.

Lee followed him. They were half way to class when the usual taunting started.

"Hey its the kid nobody wanted" Tom said walking over.

Billy looked down. A few of Tom's friends laughed.

"I bet even his foster parents hate him" Tom continued.

"Back off" Lee said.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it Lee , "Oh that's right nothing" James said.

"Would you like a face full of fist" Lee said.

"You will do nothing to me because your to scared" Tom said.

Lee punched Tom is the stomach. Billy froze. Lee never acted on anger before. Then it all happened in a flash before Billy's eyes. Tom shoved Lee against the lockers and held him there his friends James and Tony took turns hitting him. Billy was on the verge of tears when he heard

"Billy run" Lee ordered.

Billy ran to class. He sat down and hid his face as tears streamed down his face. Lee was getting beaten because of him. He heard the door open and Lee walked in. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was split. Billy looked shocked and wipped his tears teacher sighed.

"What happened Lee".

"Got into a fight with George this morning" Lee lied easily.

"You and your older brother really need to stop that" The teacher said.

Lee smiled and sat down. "You didn't have to do that" Billy said while smiling.

"Do what get beaten, and Billy that's the first real smile I saw on your face in years." Lee said while icing his eye

"I know and it feels great to smile"

"Billy you're like a brother and brothers do that sort of stuff" Lee said pulling his book out.

Billy sighed and hid his face inside the book . Why did Lee always but himself in the line of danger for himself. The class slowly went by. The bell rang and Billy followed Lee to where they met Shawna and Lexi.

"Oh my god lee what happened" Lexi said as soon as she saw Lee and hugged him.

"Nothing" Lee said.

"Ya right tell me"

"Tom and his friends" Lee said.

''They're so dead" Lexi said walking off.

Shawna sighed "Im going to stop her because god knows that music she listens to only encourages her violent ways" she moaned

And with that Shawna was off to find her friend.

"HEY WATKINS" Lexi yelled at Tom.

"Hello there what can I do for you" Tom said smiling trying to seduce Lexi like he did to every other girl

She was about to hit him when Tyler grabbed her.

"Not today" He said.

"Let me just mangle that pretty boy face of his just a bit" Lexi screamed.

Tyler struggled to keep a firm grip on Lexi. Tom and his friend Laughed. "Oh the little emo girl thinks she can beat me". Tyler frowned. He and the rest of the group hated when the term "emo" was placed on Lexi. Yes she was more violent and listened to darker music , but that was her.

"Oh you just paid for a one way ticket on the crazy train " Lexi screeched.

Tyler shrugged and let Lexi go. She punched on him and scratched his face. Tyler counted to 5 , very slowly before he pulled Lexi off of Tom. Who had sustained more injuries that he ever had in football.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on any of my friends again, or else" She yelled as Tyler carried her down the hall where Shawna was waiting.

"She would have killed me" Shawna said.

"I take that as a thanks" Tyler said setting Lexi down.

"Yes" Shawna replied. Lexi huffed , I was kicking major butt and you had to stop me" She said.

"You're too young to be in jail for killing" Shawna said walking off.

"What's that suppose to mean" Lexi yelled after her. "Must you yell so much" Tyler said. " Yes". "You should be a cheerleader.

"I hate skirts". Tyler rolled his eyes as Shawna laughed

" I swim so I have to cheer loud for my team" Lexi said

"Whatever Lex" Tyler said walking off.

Lexi shrugged and put her ipod on and started to listen to "Ima Monster" by blood on the dance floor.

By the end of the day the news had gone around that Lee's girlfriend had kicked Tom Watkins butt. The teachers thought it was a rumor because Tom stood at a whopping 6''5 and Lexi was only around 5''5. Tom was built like Tom Brady. Lexi couldn't beat any one like that. "I still can't believe you did that" Lisa said to Lexi as they got on their bus with Billy and Tyler. "She was like a rabid dog" Tyler said. "He messes with Billy again he won't be walking away" Lexi said. Billy smiled a bit then he realized something. His friends really cared. Billy got off the bus and walked home with Dorinda. Dorinda smiled and hugged him.

"My eye looks horrible" Billy said as they walked in.

"No it doesn't" Doerinda said.

Billy went to the kicthen and ate a bowl of ice cream and answered his cell.

"Hey Brittany whats up"Billy said while working on math.

"Did you get the answer to number twelve on the math" she asked.

" A equals the square root of pi time the cubed root of five" Billy said while eating ice cream and writing it down.

"How are you feeling"

"Better have to wear the brace they gave me for my wrist for a few more days then swelling on my eye is going down"

"Billy I'm sorry for what you have to go thorugh"

"Brittany its ok, I have you , Chaz, Lee, Lisa, Tyler, Lexie , Shawna"

"Billy I'm just scared that it might happen again"

"Britt I always walk home with Doe now"

"Ok good , Billy your like an older brother to me and I don't want this to happen again"

Later that night Billy was laying in bed icing his eye and thinking about what Brittany said. Brittany was outside thinking about Billy and how much he means to her. Chaz was nibbling at his dinner, thinking about what if he gets again and thier not thier to help. Tyler was outside jump roping and sighed as he saw Billy's favorite dog, a miniture pincher. Lisa and Lee were at a party playing ping pong. They kept exchanging looks about how worried they were. Billy got ready for bed,and sighed, knowing he's going to have a nightmare about his dad.

AN 1: This was by Lexie posted by me

AN 2: Everyone but me and Lexie I acutally I do own Saltare for those who didn;t know don't own

AN 3: Review NITWITS


	3. Sweet Dreams or A NightMare

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

Billy was lying in bed reading his history book trying to not to fall asleep, so he won't have nightmares about that evil father he had. After he set his book down he slowly drifted into a long sleep

**Flashback**

**Five years ago**

**Billy came home looking down at the floor**

"**Billy" David Jackson said**

"**Yes father" the thirteen year old said**

"**What is this" he asked while holding up his report card**

"**My report card" **

"**What's this in math an F"**

"**Yes"**

David pulled his son into the kitchen and lit the stove. Billy tried wiggle out. David pressed the pressure point on Billy's neck and made him pass out and held his arm over the stove. Billy woke up in his room with his arm wrapped up and winced in pain

"Billy Ray Jackson, your finally awake "David said

Billy tried to get up but realized he was tied to his bed. David laughed and left.

Three days later

Billy was moaning, and winced in pain and heard his stomach growl

"Aww is Billy hungry and thirsty" David said

Billy nodded. His dad unwrapped his arm and dragged his cigarette in his burn.

"Oww "Billy screamed

David untied him and dragged him to the bathroom and forced Billy into the tub.

"Dad what are you doing" Billy said before having the hose pour out boiling hot water and screaming

Billy woke up

"It's just a dream" Billy said before falling asleep

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Billy was outside playing in the sandbox with Jessica, Jared while his dad was mowing the lawn.

"Daddy I want to learn how to ride a bike" Billy said while Jessie and Jared left

"Learn on your on you little brat" David said

"But daddy"

"No buts"

Billy and Jared went to the park and Billy tried getting up on the bike. Lee was swinging on the swing when he saw Billy falling off his bike. Billy sat on the ground looking defeated. Lee and Chaz were swinging and saw a little kid looking depressed and went over thier.

'You ok" Lee said

" I will be " Billy said

"What's going on" Chaz asked.

"This kid keeps falling, and I'm Lee this is Chaz"

"I'm Billy"

Billy woke up and went to get a drink of water. Julie his foster mom saw Billy sitting at the table.

"What's wrong dear" she asked

"Their back" Billy said

"What is back dear"

"The nightmares"

"Billy don't worry "

AN 1 : This was a hard chapter

AN 2 : I own nothing but David Jared and Jessie

AN 3 : REVIEW!


	4. Caring Or Comfort

Chapter 3: Caring and Comfort

Chaz frowned as he walked into school. Billy was sitting on the stairs alone with his head between his legs. His shoulders were shaking meaning he was crying. "Billy what's wrong" Chaz said sitting next to his friend and wrapping an arm around him in a side hug. Billy moved his head so Chaz couldn't see his face. "Bill look at me please" Tyler said sitting on the other side of Billy. He shook his head and continued to cry. Tyler stole a glance at Chaz who sighed. "Billy we care about you but how can we help if you don't tell us what's wrong" Chaz said. "MY NIGHTMARES ARE BACK OKAY" Billy half yelled angry tears flowing his cheeks. With that he got up and ran inside leaving his confused friends alone. Brittany saw Billy run down the hall and looked at Lee. Billy looked and saw the football team and tried to run.

"Well look whose here the foster freak" Ethan said. "Shut up Ethan" Billy said half angry. "Aww freak is getting angry". Lee and Tyler were walking to class when they heard a scream. "Billy" the two screamed.

Billy was sitting in the nurse's office with an ice pack to his cheek. "What happened" Brittany yelled. "The two football players" Billy said softly. Brittany hugged him. Billy smiled that he acutally got a hug from her.

" Thats it ,Im going to kill them" Lexi said walking to her study hall with Shawna. "Same here this is the second time this week and its only Tuesday" Shawna replied. Just then Ethan and Tom's girlfriends stepped in front of Shawna and Lexi. "Well look what we have here" Tay and Ginny said. "The wanna-be cheerleader and little Miss Emo" Taylor said. "Where's you foster freak of a friend" Ginny asked. Shawna put an arm in front of Lexi before she could jump at her . "I'll tell you what princess he has more talent than you have in your fake plastic nose of yours" Lexi said fuming. "My nose is not fake" she shot back. "Oh ya I forgot your all fake" Lexi said smirking. Shawna elbowed her "Knock it off" Shawna whispered to Lexi. "Ya listen to wanna be" Ginny said as Taylor giggled.

Lexi tried to throw her book at them when Tyler grabbed her from behind. "God what is it with you this week" Tyler said just as he said that Lexi grabbed a fist full of Ginny's blonde hair and pulled sharply. Tyler tried to pull her off but Ginny grabbed onto Lexis's brown hair. They both pulled and stared screaming curse words. Lee came running down and took Lexi from Tyler. Lee pulled Lexi off and carried her kicking and screaming down the hall. Shawna glared at the two girls. "At least Billy doesn't have to buy friends like you do" "We don't buy our friends" Taylor said. "Ya, you do just like you brought that mask wait sorry that's your face, and I have more talent than you two will, I sis , I can boom , and my ba kicks butt i'll have you know " Shawna said and with that she walked off leaving two stunned cheerleaders and a laughing Tyler. " Whats so funny" Lee asked seeing Tyler on the ground laughing. "Well Shawna here stood up to the the two twits Ethan and Tom call girlfriends" Tyler said in between laughs. "Thank you, thank you very much" Shawna said while bowing. Chaz hugged her and kissed her. Shawna smiled and hugged Billy who tried to smiled

After school Billy went and lied down on his bed with an ice pack on his cheek. Lucas, Ivan,Jared, Nathaniel, Allison, Dorinda, Alexis, and Shawna all looked at him sadly then went to do their homework. Billy rolled over on his bed mumbling and wishing some family would adopt him and sighed as he got ready for dance. Brittany was outside doing her homework and sighing

AN 1: Lexi does even and I stuff I do odds

AN 2 :Sorry that Sonny With a Chance quote was a last minute thing

AN 3 : I own everyone in this chapter

AN 4 : Ill update asap


	5. Dance

Chapter 5: Dance

Billy was packing for dance and sighed. "What classes are tonight" Dorinda asked. "Hip hop private for my solo, lyrical then ballet" Billy said while packing his tights before Dorinda laughed. "What it's for my showcase"

Billy, Brittany, Chaz, Tyler, Lee, Lisa walked into the studio. Shawna ran into Chaz's arms. Lexie leapt into Lee's arms. Billy and Brittany were in hip hop working hard. Billy looked like he was a bout to pass out. Brittany sat him down. "What's wrong Billy" she asked. "The baseball team beat me up" Billy said before sipping on water. Brittany sighed and went back to rehearsal. Billy sighed and moaned. After class Billy sighed and went to his private. Brittany and Shawna looked hurt seeing their best friend a mess, and went to jazz. Lee, Chaz, Lexie, and Tyler looked at Lisa and sighed and went to eat. Billy went and warmed up and sighed, and started working on his solo.

**If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me  
If I ask you to stay would you show me the way  
Tell me what to say So you don't leave me  
The world is catching up to you  
while your running away to chace your dream  
Its time for us to make a move cuz we are asking one another to change  
And maybe im not ready but****'****s the start of something beautiful  
Am I catching up to you  
while your running away to chase your dreams  
Its time for us to face the truth  
cuz we're coming to eachother to change  
And maybe im not ready but**

**Chorus:**  
**I try for your love**  
**I can hide up above**  
**I will try for your love**  
**We've been hiding enough**

**If I sing you a song**  
**Would you sing along**  
**Away till I'm gone**  
**Oh how we're pushing through**  
**If I give you my heart would you just play the part**  
**Or tell me it**

**Chorus x2**

**If I walk would you run**  
**If I stop would you come**  
**If I say you're the one would you believe me**

Brittany watched the way Billy moved and smiled and thought why I can't like him as more than a friend. Billy finished and moaned and lied on the floor. "Up you go" Brittany said while helping him off the floor. Billy smiled and went to lyrical with the gang. After Billy warmed up the class since the teacher wasn't here they worked on their dance.

**and now i'm close as i should be**

**to going under**

**diving into shallow ground**

**afraid you're never coming back**

**to hold me up from**

**the single memory of**

**us still thinking we were here**

**back into dust as we were**

**as we are**

**into the vapour horizon**

**too far**

**to go to go**

**the canvas paints beyond itself**

**i'm very dangerous**

**with my imagination i**

**if i invented every time**

**that we were morphing**

**into a meaning that was way too much**

**for me**

**to know**

**back into dust as we were**

**as we are**

**into the vapour horizon**

**too far**

**we are estranged by the cosmos**

**it's you**

**and me and us**

**oh we were so perfect in my mind**

**ooh it was a major calling**

**ooh the falling out of space and into time**

**ooh there was so pitiful and high**

**back into dust as we were**

**as we are**

**into the vapour horizon**

**too far**

**we are estranged by the cosmos**

**it's you**

**and me and us**

**you**

**me**

**and us**

**you**

**me**

**and us**

The teacher excused the class. Tyler, Billy, Chaz, and Lee, went to get ready for ballet.

"Billy you pull off tights good" Tyler said.

"This coming from the guy who thought tight were only for girls" Billy said laughing

"Ya, you thought Lisa was hot in then" Lee said while leaving.

Billy laughed and grabbed his stuff and left.

"Wow I haven't seen him laugh forever" Tyler said. Chaz nodded and left

While Billy and the gang were warming up before they worked on there dance. Taylor and Ginny were their.

"Ginny look" Taylor said

"Isn't that foster freak" she asked as Taylor nodded. Ginny got a picture and left.

After class the gang went home. Billy was walking home when he felt a hand go over his mouth

"Miss me" the voice said. Billy's eyes widened and screamed

AN 1 : Cliff Hanger

AN 2 : Jared is cute in tights


	6. Kidnapped!

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**LAST TIME**

**"Miss me" the voice said. Billy's eyes widened and screamed**

Billy tried to wiggle out of his grip. David pulled out a rag and a vial of chemicals and dumped the chemicals on the rag and pressed it to Billy's nose and mouth. Billy pulled away before he gave into the chemicals and ran into the woods. David took off after him Billy took off into the woods. Dodging various tree branches and roots, Tears started to blur his vision as memories came flooding back. He jumped over a rock and stopped. The river was in front of him. He sobbed lightly. He couldn't swim; Lexi was going to teach him that summer. A branch snapping close by confirmed Billy's fear of his father following him. He stepped into the freezing river and started to wade across it. He was almost to the other side when he was grabbed from behind and the cloth with the chemicals was pressed to his face. Billy tried to pull away but his father gripped tighter. Billy whimpered as the grip tighter. His vision became clouded as the chemicals began to take effect. He started to slip into the darkness. He heard his cell ringing. It was Lee's ring tone.

"Help" Billy said weakly. He felt his father throw him over his shoulder. Billy tried to get out but he was too weak. The last thing he saw before blacking out was his father old rusty truck, and his father laughing.

"Where is he" Lee said as he closed his cell. "Maybe he's just running late" Chaz said looking up from the floor where he was stretching. "He's over 2 hours late, He would have called" Lisa said looking at the clock again. "I hope he's okay" Brittany said scared. you could hear the nervousness in her voice. "I'm sure he's fine, he most likely fell asleep" Tyler said.

Lee dialed Billy's number again. It rang for a few moments before His voicemail picked up. He sighed and tossed his phone into his dance bag. "If he's just asleep then why isn't he answering" Brittany said looking at Tyler.

"His cell might be on silent" Tyler replied.

"His cell isn't on silent" Shawna said coming in with Lexi. Both their eyes were red and puffy and their cheeks were tear stained.

"What do you mean and what's wrong Chaz said walking over and pulling Shawna into a hug, as Lee did the same with Lexi.

"He's gone" Shawna wailed into Chaz's chest.

"What, who's gone" Lisa said.

"Billy" Shawna said.

"What"! Brittany yelled

"His dad escaped from jail, and is threatening to kill him" Shawna said.

"How do you know this" Lisa asked.

"I'm his foster sister, and his old neighbor, his dad didn't like him, so he hurt him, the worst he's done was throw Billy into the bathtub put, hot blistering water and left him for days , I went in their he was as thin as a pencil, he had to stay in the hospital for weeks to get weight put back on, and ever since that day he's been like a brother"

"This isn't good this isn't good" Tyler said.

Tears began to streak down Brittany's face as she sank to the floor. Lisa kneeled down and pulled Brittany into a comforting hug. Brittany cried slightly into Lisa's shirt. Tyler exchanged glances with Lee and Chaz. Lee looked down and Lexi who still had her face in his chest. She hadn't said anything the entire time. Shawna pulled away from Chaz.

" We need to find him" She said wiping a few stray tears away.

"How, call the police"? Chaz asked.

"No forget the police it took them 13 years to realize Billy was being abused while it took us less than a week" Brittany said.

"What are we going to do though" Lee said.

"Go back to Billy's old house" Tyler said standing up.

"Let's go then" Lee said.

"Wait we should have backup" Lisa said looking at the two boys

"the longer we wait the worse off Billy is" Tyler said.

"Let's get going" Brittany said getting up.

They all walked out to their cars. "Let's take mine since I have my mom's mini van" Lee said getting to the drivers seat.

The ride to Billy's old house seemed long and you could feel the tension in the van. Nobody said much on the way. The finally pulled up in front of the house. The truck sat in the drive way. Lee gout out wand waked over to it. "There's gag's in there" He said upset. Tyler walked over and put his hand on the hood of the car. "It's cooled" He said worried. "There's no lights on, Lets go in" Chaz said.

Brittany and Shawna held on to Tyler and Chaz tightly. They heard the sound of whimpering.

"Is that…" Tyler asked.

"Billy no that's a cat you nitwit" Brittany yelled before slapping him

Billy woke up and noticed he was in his old bedroom. Billy tried to scream but realized he tied up and gagged. David came into the room.

"Billy how could you have been so childish to run away from me, I was going to let you go but now , I can't, now what to do" David said. Billy tried to get untied and noticed he was tied up with duct tape. Billy mumbled something and saw his dad coming with a whip and something else. Billy looked wide eyes as the shock collar was placed around his neck and a tracking bracelet was put on his ankle, and took the gag off. Billy looked shocked.

"Now if you try to run, I'll shock you got it"

Billy nodded and went into the kitchen. Brittany herd footsteps and looked at Lee. Lee poked his head out of the closet, and saw Billy. Brittany tip toed to wear Billy was and grabbed him and took him to the closet.

"What are you doing here" Billy said  
"Save your sorry butt" Brittany whispered

Billy smiled and ran outside. Brittany and Lee took him deep into the forest.

"Billy I thought we always said walk with someone" Tyler said while hugging him

"Doe left early she didn't feel good and Shawna has lyrical then tap that runs over" Billy said before falling to the ground in pain

"You you think you can pull a fast one" he said while shocking Billy.

"Sir you have no right to do what your doing" Tyler said

"And why not" David said angry and shocking him again

"Sir what your doing here is child abuse, you have been abusing Billy for almost half his life, he doesn't deserve this type of punishment"

Billy sat up and got pulled up by his hair and felt a gun to his neck. Brittany looked shocked.

1 CLIIFEEEE

2 This one took forever

3 The next chapter will have more action

4 Saltare means jump in latian


	7. Kidnapped Cont

Chapter 7 Kidnapped Continued

Billy was thrown into a van and heard his dad.

"Now if anyone of you calls the police he's dead got it" David said

They nodded and left. David got in as Ian drove off. Billy sat hugging his cousin Riley and mumbling something.

"What did you say Bill" Riley said

"He's a psycho" Billy said before being shocked again

"Hey" Riley yelled before he got knocked out

"Now what to do" Ian said while gagging Riley and tying up Billy tightly. Billy winced and heard his cell phone ring. Billy answered it

"Hello" He whispered

"Billy were tracking your cell" Brittany said before hearing the phone click

Billy looked shocked and felt a shock go through him. Ian stopped the van and pulled the two out. Billy tried to wiggle out.

"Dad please" Tyler begged.

"Tyler I don't know we don't want to harm him, and his dad well fine" Lucas said.

Brittany smiled and hugged Chaz and went outside. Lee, Lexie, Shawna, Chaz, Lisa, and Tyler followed her

Billy was thrown down in an empty room. Brittany saw a light coming from a window.

"Lee, Chaz all fours" Brittany said

"Why" they both said.

" I see a light, I think Billy is here"

Lee and Chaz got on all fours. Tyler helped Brittany looked the gasped. Brittany gasped and picked the lock Billy tried to get undone. Brittany went in and untied Billy

Chaz looked from Billy to his Dad. He heard Shawna sob lightly. He mentally hit himself, if Billy got killed or hurt it would be their fault. He looked around and saw someone moving a bit in the woods. He glanced around. Everyone was there. Lexi was next to Tyler hugging him with her face in his chest. Lee had ran ahead leaving her in the protection of Tyler. Brittany bit her lip and saw something or one in the woods. She looked around everyone was there so who could be there. Bill's dad loaded the gun and smiled evilly as he looked around. "Anybody moves and the brat gets it" He sneered. Lee stepped. Billy's dad smiled "Glad you got the idea" He said as he pressed the gun to Billy's neck again. Billy let out a whimper and saw Brittany about to cry. Brittany's eyes brimmed with tears. Who one true love was in danger and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Out of the corner of their eyes Tyler and Lisa saw someone picking something up. They both hoped it wasn't an enemy. The person disappeared quickly. "Get up". Billy did was he was ordered. The gun was still pressed to his neck when suddenly a rock came flying from the opposite direction and hit the hand holding the gun. It fell. Lee dived for it and grabbed it before anybody could react. "Which one of you brats did that" David yelled looking at everyone in turn. Lee had pulled the bullets out and threw them in all different directions. The tossed the gun into the river that was a few feet ahead. Nobody answered. "Well" David roared. "Temper temper" a voice said. David turned and a small dark haired man came out. He looked around 18 or 19. A few years older than Billy. "Riley what the hell" David said glaring at the boy while holdings his hand. "Lexi messaged me and I really don't like what you're doing to Billy" Riley said coolly. David's eyes filled with rage and he ran at Riley. Riley being a quick thinker grabbed a branch and pulled himself up. David slid to a stop as riley jumped back down in front of Billy. Like a shield, Billy smiled and he looked up at Riley. He smiled even bigger when he saw the shock collar key in the back or Riley's jeans.

Riley had always been the overprotective type with Billy. He understood what it was like since he himself was adopted. Even though he wasn't his cousin anymore they still consider themselves cousins. Riley and Lexi and met through Billy. They had exchanged number much to the dislike of Billy but he guesses it helped. Brittany crawled forward and grabbed onto Billy Pulling him into a hug. She didn't want to let go at all never again, Billy smiled he felt safe in Brittany's arms. Before he could say anything he was shocked. He screamed out in pain. Brittany still hugged him giving him comfort after the shock had ended. Lisa was on the brink of tears. Lexi had moved over to Lee and he had his arm around her. Like Lee Chaz had his arm around Shawna. Tyler moved and kneeled next to Lisa pulling her into a hug. Riley remained in front of Billy, still acting as a shield. "I will kill him and you too" David said glaring at Riley. "If you wanna hurt him your going to have to go through me" Riley said his voice shaking a bit. David started to press the shock button when Riley ray forward and kicked it out of his hands. The button flew up a foot or so before falling. Riley stepped on it. Unluckily for David, Riley had his combat boots on. The device was shattered. "No"! David screamed. Riley ran back and undid the collar. Billy got up. "Run" Riley yelled. "What about you" Billy asked. "Just run" Riley said. Billy threw Brittany on his back and ran. Tyler Chaz and Lee did the same with Lisa Shawna and Lexi. Billy came out on the highway and set Brittany down and fell. She fell into his arms. Lee came out next panting as he struggled to get Lisa detached. Chaz came out with Shawna and Tyler came out alone. "Where's Lexi" Lee asked looking around. "Right here" She said. "Why did you grab me" Lisa asked looking up at Lee. "I grabbed whoever was closer" he replied. She smiled and hugged him. Lee smiled and ruffled her hair. "We have to keep moving" Shawna said as she got off of Chaz's back. Lee nodded and looked at Billy. "How are you holding up bro" he asked. Billy shrugged "I'm okay im worried about Riley" He said. "I'm sure he is fine" Lexi said. Billy nodded not fully convinced.

They moved on and soon reached the police station. Billy was taken to the hospital for his burns around his neck from the shock collar and to make sure there was no brain damage from the Chemicals. Brittany went with him to stay by his side. Billy smiled and felt dizzy.

"You ok" a nurse asked

Billy shook his head before falling to the ground

"Billy" Brittany screamed.

The nurse and her crew got Billy into a separate room.

"What happened" Lisa and Lee asked in unison.

" He…He…fainted" Brittany said sadly

"Anyone here for uh Billy Jackson" a nurse asked

"We are how he is"

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	8. Hospital

Chapter 8: Hospital

"He's stable, his breathing was shallow then we wanted to treat his burns since they were bad, but thank goodness we had him here other wise it wouldn't have been good" the nurse said

"Can we see him" Lisa said while hugging Lee.

"Yes room 246"

Brittany ran to the room, and saw him all pale. Chaz held Shawna and she cried. Lee stood their in shock, as Lexie cried on his shoulder. Brittany opened the door and held on to Tyler

"Shh Britt its okay" Tyler said

"No its not" Brittany said

"Hey" Billy said in a raspy tone

"How are you feeling" Brittany asked while stroking his hair.

"Horrible, there pumping so many drugs into me, and its making me feel horrible"

"What types" Shawna asked

"I have to put on twenty pounds, and I have to have a lot of fluids in me and then I have to be on meds for awhile" Billy said sadly.

"Billy what's really bothering you"

"Mom said that I might be moving to another state if they can't find another place for me"

"When do leave here" Lee asked changing the subject.

"Three days" Billy said sadly

"Why three days"

" One they want to make sure I'm mentally alright, two to make sure my burns are okay and , three they want to make sure I get placed back home, or somewhere else"

"Mentally" Brittany asked

"Well my dad did a lot of things to me when I was little like drugged me, hit me, threatened me, hurt me, and a lot things" Billy said while sipping on a glass of water and noticing his hands were shaking.

"Why are you hands shaking"

"Side effects of a drug my dad gave me"

"Billy I hate seeing you like this mainly when you're in the hospital you don't deserve to be, I think you should live with me, my mom was always thinking about adopting you"

"Thanks Britt that means a lot"

"We better let you get some sleep" Tyler and Shawna said.

"Ya I'm so tired" Billy said yawning.

Brittany kissed him on the forehead and left. Billy smiled knowing his true love kissed him before he fell asleep. A few hours later he heard a sound coming from the room. He woke up to find his dad in the room.

"Dad" Billy screamed before getting something stuffed in his mouth.

"See now you'll be a good boy" David said as Billy fell under as the sleeping pill took effect, and stuck a needle in his arm. Billy felt a seizure take over. David laughed and left. Lee knowing his mom was a nurse stayed and was walking by and stopped and looked into Billy's room and gasped and took off running.

"Mom, something happened to Billy" Lee said

"Like what deary" Reanna asked her son.

"Like a big seizure"

"Uh oh what room dear"

"246" Lee said before running into the room

**The Next Day**

Billy woke up and realized he was in a different room.

"What happened" he said softly.

"You had a seizure and it was bad so we moved you into intensive care, and the pill that was in your stomach didn't do good in you " Lee's mom said.

"Oh"

"Billy, why didn't you want to tell anyone you were abused"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to fell normal, and the day me and Lee met, was one of those days I was scared"

"Billy you're more than welcome to stay with us for awhile"

"Thanks but I wanna be close to my family"

"Just come over any time"

Billy smiled as she left. Brittany and Tyler came in

"How are you feeling hot shot" Brittany said

"Better" Billy said smiling

"You look much better" Tyler said

"Ya I feel better" Billy said while eating

"Starving much bro" Shawna said while bringing in stuff.

"What's all this" Brittany said

"One is my laptop, one is my favorite teddy bear, and she brought me edible food" Billy said.

"You're so adorable" Chaz said.

Billy stuck his tongue out at Chaz's comment

"I'm glad you're getting better though" Lisa said

"So I'm I Billy you are so lucky to have a support group like this" Ryan said while setting flowers down

"Ryan… Ryan Evans from drama class freshman year, how did you find out about this" Billy said happy

"Everyone at school knows so"

Billy ate his soup that they brought him for lunch. Lisa motioned the group to leave. Brittany kissed him and blushed. Billy smiled and finished eating. Lee set a flower bouquet and balloons on the night stand.

Billy sat by the window after he finished lunch. Brittany looked through a window and sighed. Lee led her outside

"Brittany my mom is taking good care of him" Lee said

"Your mom is his nurse" Brittany said

"Ya she's doing a good job"

Billy sighed and knew he was going to be discharged tomorrow then he'll have to go to back to hell hole he called school.

AN 1: This chapter was thanks to my grandma who showed me that hospitals are not fun

AN 2: Sorry my Saltare obsession is going down

AN 3: Love Billy still

AN 4: Read review Favorite


	9. Home At Last

Chapter 9: Home At Last or Nor

Billy woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He sighed, sat up and then got up, grabbing his jump rope he started his morning routine that has been the same for the past 12 years.

Wake up

Jump rope for a 1/2 hour

Breakfast

School

Dance practice/ jump rope practice

Dinner/homework

Shower

Bed

Billy tried to do a flip but slipped and crashed to the floor. "Oww" he groaned while sitting up.

"You okay" his foster mother Jane said.

"Ya mom" he said standing up.

"Breakfast will be on the table in 10 minutes" she said walking out.

Billy stood up and did a few basic tricks before heading down for breakfast.

Soon enough Billy was getting on the school bus. He saw his foster sister Shawna and her crush Chaz sitting next to each other. It was very obvious they like one another. But neither of them would admit it. Behind them was Chaz's best friend Lee and Shawna's Best friend Lexi. They (as in) Lee and Lexi were in love and they had been for a bit. Billy sat behind Lee and ruffled his hair,

"Hey man" Lee said turning to face him.

"Hi Billy" Shawna and Lexi said in unison.

Chaz smiled and waved.

"Can we work on flips tonight I can get my single down" Billy asked Lee.

"I'll talk with Tyler and see what we can do" he said smiling was putting his arm around Lexi who smiled and leaned on him.

"Can I come to practice, Swimming is early today" Lexi asked.

"Sure" Chaz, Lee and Ryan said at the same time.

Billy looked down thinking when he is going to learn how to swim. Brittany got on at the next stop. Billy turned red in excitement. Brittany sat next to him and smiled.

"So how are you feeling" Brittany asked Billy

"Little better burns are still hurting but nothing else hurts" Billy said smiling.

"What's your first class"

"AP lit , then I have math, and the science then I have college level classes, you"

"Same order as you but not as smart"

Billy got off the bus and waited for his friends

"Oh look it's the dancing freak" Ginny said

"Ya and I guess he does have friends" Taylor said

"Look it here missy, he has more talent then you'll ever have, he's a three time national champion, he's been dancer of the year twice, he's been in so many dance competions hes

In the record book for top scorers, so you better look in the mirror and see who you're calling a freak" Shawna said before walking off.

"Does the prep need some ice for that BURN" Lexie said while walking off

"Wow guys I never seen you act like that" Billy said smiling

" I know it feels great, you owe me dancer boy" the two said in unison

Billy laughed, and walked into school and looked shocked. Shawna and Lexi saw the pictures and looked at Chaz and Lee , who looked at Tyler and Ryan.

"What are those" Ryan asked

"Their pictures of us in tights" Lee said

"But how" Tyler said

"Ginny and Taylor who else" Billy said

"Your right" Chaz and Shawna said

Billy walked to his class and hid his face in his book

"Look it's the dancing fairy" Joe said

"Shut up" Billy said

"Aww fairy is upset" Lucas cried

"No I'm just sick and tired of this" Billy yelled before being pulled up by his hair.

"You're coming with us, and you guys are too" Joe said while pointing to the group.

Lexie looked at Lee who looked at Shawna who looked at Chaz who looked at Tyler who looked at Lisa who looked at Ryan who looked at Brittany.

"No you leave are friends alone" Lexie yelled

"What makes you think we will" Taylor said while holding Shawna in a tight grip.

"This" Shawna said while kicking Taylor in the face.

"Wow Billy never seen your foster sister that angry" Tyler said.

"I have its not fun when your at the end of it" Billy said before being pushed to the bathroom.

"Shut up you little brat" Lucas said while tying Billy's hands behind him

"No you just because he's a foster child, doesn't mean you have to pick on him" Lexie said.

"Shut up Lexie" Billy said before having his head dunked in the toilet.

"Ok, tomorrow the guys will wear their tights, Lexie will wear pink, the girls will wear tutu's, and Shawna will date me, any questions" Joe said as he pulled Shawna into a hug.

"If we refuse" Chaz and Shawna said in unison

Before Billy could say something or anything he got his head in the toilet.

"That but on a bigger scale" Joe said while leaving.

Billy spit out the water and got up. Brittany untied the ropes that held his arms behind him.

"Chaz I don't want to pretend to date him" Shawna said while hugging him

"I know you don't but we have to do it for Billy, please Shawnabear" Chaz said while playing with her hair and smelling it

"Chaz you're a dork" Lisa said '

Shawna smiled and walked with Lexie to class and sat down. Billy got back to class and sighed. Chaz looked at Lee and sat down and sighed

That night Billy was in his room sighing and crying. Shawna and Dorinda looked at him and sighed

"Doe I don't know how he'll do at school tomorrow" Shawna said worried

"I know so I'm I" Doe said

Billy was packing up his dance stuff and went to get Doe and Shawna. The two girls smiled. Billy went outside to practice his jump rope stuff. Doe and Shawna smiled and left for dance. Billy followed and smiled.

"So what's first for you Billy" Shawna asked.

"Hip-hop then I'll go eat while your in stretch and strength, then I have to sub for lyrical then I'll meet you after I have jazz, you"

"Tap, then stretch and strength, lyrical then ballet"

"So I guess I got lucky to teach you tonight"

"What combo are you going to teach us"

"Maybe one you've seen before"

Shawna kissed Billy and went into tap. Billy saw Brittany and smiled. Brittany smiled and walked with him into class. Billy started warming up and felt a cramp in his leg

"You ok I can take over warm ups" Brittany said

"Please I don't know what happened, and hey want to help me with lyrical today" Billy said while sitting down

"I'd love to" she said while kissing him

After hip hop Billy and Brittany went to eat.

"So any luck finding a home" Brittany asked while eating.

"A few out of state offers came but I'm waiting for one in state" Billy said.

"Oh, why not"

"Because my whole life is here I don't want to give up dance, jump rope, school my friends, Brittany you're like a sister to me that's why"

Brittany looked shocked and finished her drink, and left to call her mom outside.

"Mom it's me" Brittany said

"What's up dear" Lucy Fortier said

"Mom you think we could adopt one of my friends"

"Which friend, dear"

"Billy he's a foster child"

"Yes then"

Billy went into the studio he was teaching. Lee saw him and smiled.

"Ok class as you can tell I'm not your real teacher, your teacher as you may have seen has been pregnant and went into labor, and she'll send me a picture of the child, for those who don't know me I'm Billy level six jazz lyrical and tap ballet level five, if you see guys in tights that's my class , and this here is my best friend slash dance partner Brittany , she's going to warm you guys up and then we'll do a short little combo then work on your dance" Billy said.

Brittany smiled and led the kids through a deep hard warm up. Shawna glared at Billy, Billy stuck his tongue out.

"Ok class so your teacher had the baby their name is Reanna Jane, and Cameron Lucas, let's do a few things across the floor"

After going across the floor, Shawna came over to him

"Ok your dead when we get home" Shawna said

"How I warned the class that it was going to be long and hard, and oh crap, we cant find a teacher for jazz" Billy said

"Uh Billy, me and you" Brittany said

Billy smiled and turned red. Brittany smiled and giggled.

"Ok class this combo is all about having fun and emotions"

**The deception with tact**

**Just what are you trying to say**

**You've got a blank face which irritates**

**Communicate pull out your party piece **

**You see dimensions in two**

**State your case in black or white**

**And when one little bump **

**Leads to shock miss a beat**

**You run for cover so discreet **

**(Chorus)**

**Why don't they do what they say **

**Say what you mean **

**One thing leads to another**

**You told me something's wrong**

**I know I listen too long but than**

**One thing leads to another**

After jazz Billy met up with Shawna and Doe and walked home. Once Billy got home and finished his Math and English he went downstairs and got a cup of tea and saw Jane outside.

"Hey" Billy said

"How was dance tonight" Jane asked

"Good I taught two classes"

"What ones"

"Jazz six and lyrical four"

"You ready for your senior duet with Brittany"

"Yes and how do you know you're in love with a person" Billy asked while sipping on his tea

"You feel this special connection, you love being around her, you care and dream about her" Jane said while hugging him

"I love her"

"Who's her dear"

"Brittany, the one in my homecoming picture"

"Oh Billy I knew you loved her, you two make a cute couple

"Thanks, I better get to bed big day tomorrow"

**The Next Day**

Billy got up and did the normal routine. Shawna came in and sighed.

"Today is going to be horrible" Shawna said

"At least you aren't the ones wearing tights" Billy said

"True"

Billy got on the bus and sat next to Chaz.

"This sucks" Lee said to them

"Ya think" Lexie said.

"Ok be thankful its are senior year and were done this year" Billy said

Everyone nodded at the statement. Billy and Brittany went to Billy's locker, and saw Shawna walking with Joe.

"Ok, this sucks" Lexie said.

"You look good in pink" Lee said

Lexie smiled, and walked to class. Billy walked with Brittany to her first class.

"So, you look cute in tights" Brittany said to Billy

"Thanks you look adorable in a tutu" Billy said

Brittany blushed and kissed him. Billy walked to his math class smiling. Joe and Lucas smiled at another. Billy sat in class finishing up last nights homework before he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey" Billy screamed

Joe hit him on the head with a baseball bat. Billy moaned as he fell.

"Brittany have you seen Billy" Lisa asked.

"No I left him when I when to class" Brittany said

Lexie was getting ready for swim practice when she saw someone being thrown in. She walked closer she noticed it was Billy that was thrown in. She looked shocked and jumped in. Billy moaned and started coughing up water. Lexie knowing CPR started it and hit Joe and Lucas into the water. Billy got up after Lexie and headed home.

After Billy got home he ate something then started on his homework and after that he went upstairs to his room to get changed

AN 1: this is it the second to last chapter

AN 2: this was the hardest to write


	10. Sweet Dreams or Happy Ever After

Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams and Happily Ever After

After Billy got into a nice pair of shorts and a dried his hair, he sat on his bed and was working on a song

"What are you are writing" Shawna asked

"A song im going to perform in the talent show" Billy said smiling

"Is it for Britt?"

"Maybe"

"Billy admit it you like her, creative writing you used her as a main character, you always blush when she's around"

"Ok fine I do but this song will be good; I have to go to Chaz's to have him help me do the music"

Billy got to Chaz's and smiled.

"Let's see the song" Chaz said. Billy was humming the song, as he handed the song to him Chaz started playing. Billy smiled at the tune and sat down.

"So any luck finding someone to adopt you" Chaz asked

"No, Brittany said she might though, and Lee's mom told me I could stay with them" Billy sighed

"You like her don't you"

"Maybe"

"Billy admit it you like her"

"Ok fine I do"

"I knew it"

"Everyone knows even Shawna"

"I love her" Chaz said softly

"I knew it" Billy yelled

"Keep it down nit wit"

"Chaz and Shawna sitting in a tree"

"Oh shut up dancer boy"

Billy was getting for the talent show when he saw Shawna practicing her dance

**I have often dreamed**

**Of a far off place**

**Where a hero's welcome**

**Would be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer**

**When they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying**

**This is where I'm meant to be**

**I'll be there someday**

**I can go the distance**

**I will find my way**

**If I can be strong**

**I know ev'ry mile**

**Will be worth my while**

**When I go the distance**

**I'll be right where I belong**

**Down an unknown road**

**To embrace my fate**

**Though the road may wander**

**It will lead me to you**

**And a thousand years**

**Would be worth the wait**

**It may take a lifetime**

**But somehow I'll see it through**

**And I won't look back**

**I can go the distance**

**And I'll stay on track**

**No I won't accept defeat**

**It's an uphill slope**

**But I won't lose hope**

**Till I go the distance**

**And my journey is complete**

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

**Like a shooting star**

**I can go the distance**

**I will search the world**

**I will face its harms**

**I don't care how far**

**I can go the distance**

**TillI find my hero's welcome**

**Waiting in your arms...**

**I will search the world**

**I will face its harms**

**TillI find my hero's welcome**

**Waiting in your arms...**

"Welcome one and all to the first ever West High Talent Show, are first act is a wonderful singer, please give a nice round of applause for Billy Jackson as he sings My Beautiful Girl" Mrs. Darbus said as she walked off.

Billy looked at Chaz as he they walked on the stage

**it's just another rainy day**

**somehow i feel a different way**

**you caught me by surprise**

**it's hard for me to believe**

**that it's coming over me**

**it's in every word you say**

**now i'm running to forever**

**wonder where the story goes**

**cos only you can make me better**

**this i know**

**you are the air that i breathe**

**you are my soul when i'm in need**

**you are the one that i see**

**visions of you in my dreams**

**won't let you leave, not time to go**

**wherever i am i will know**

**i will love you, i will love you**

**my beautiful girl**

**every time i look into your eyes**

**see the wonder of your pretty smile**

**captures me in every way**

**wanna hold you til the morning light**

**keep you safe through the night**

**whisper all i wanna say**

**now i'm running to forever**

**wonder where the story goes**

**cos only you can make me better**

**this i know**

**you are the air that i breathe**

**you are my soul when i'm in need**

**you are the one that i see**

**visions of you in my dreams**

**won't let you leave, not time to go**

**wherever i am i will know**

**i will love you, i will love you**

**my beautiful girl**

**now i'm running to forever**

**wonder where the story goes**

**cos only you can make me better**

**this i know**

**you are the air that i breathe**

**you are the one that i see**

**visions of you in my dreams**

**won't let you leave, not time to go**

**wherever i am i will know**

**i will love you, i will love you**

**my beautiful girl**

**my beautiful girl**

Brittany looked shocked then came up to Billy and kissed him. Lee and Tyler smiled.

"Billy my mom was wondering if you would like to come live with us" she said smiling

"I would love to Britt" Billy said before kissing her

Billy ran inside and ran into Shawna and hugged her and partially tackled her.

"Wow did the song work" Shawna asked happy

"Yes now im her new brother" Billy said happy

"Her mom adopted you"

"Yes and now I have to go pack"

Brittany was waiting for Billy to come down. Billy threw is dance stuff over the edge of the stairs, and came down with his stuff and smiled. Brittany hugged him.

"Billy you're still going to nationals' right" Dorinda asked

"Yes end of my senior year baby" Billy said happy

"Billy please tell me you'll come visit" Shawna said sadly

"Yes I will, Shawna as a best friend don't forget, you're a dancer because of what's in your heart, and you'll do great at nationals" Billy said while hugging her and stroking her hair .

"Billy don't forget once you leave don't let people get to you, and don't let them call you a freak"

"I know, and I'll have Brittany their with me" Billy said while hugging her

"Billy its time to go" Brittany said

Lee walked to Lexie's looking nice. Lexie set her book down and opened the door.

"Hey Lee" Lexie said smiling 

"Lexie would you like to be my date to the senior prom" Lee asked

" Yes I would love to be your date " she said while running into his arms and started to dance with him.

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine, **

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

Lee and Lexie shared a kiss and smiled. Shawna walked to Chaz's house and saw him sitting outside reading.

"Hey cutie" Shawna said while sitting next to him.

"Shawna there is something I've been hiding from you" Chaz said while setting his book down

"Me to"

"The truth is… I love you, when Billy was kidnapped I think it brought me and you together"

"Really"

"Yes really, now what was it that you were going to say"

" I love you Chaz"

" I love you to Shawna"

Shawna smiled and pulled him into her and started dancing

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, **

**and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you**

**ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick **

**out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Chaz smiled and kissed her. Billy finished unpacking and smiled.

"Hey" Brittany said from the door way

"Hey" Billy said smiling.

"So how are you adjusting"

"Good so far "

"Billy there is something I've been hiding''

"Me to"

"You first"

"I like you, Brittany Marie Fortier"

"Wow I like you too Billy"

Billy set his dance stuff in his closet and hugged her. Brittany kissed him. Billy pulled her outside and started dancing with her.

**Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah**

You got me spinning now  
I feel your happiness all around  
I'm not sure what I'm getting into  
(Feels like love)  
We're not the same everybody knows  
That's the best thing about us though  
So hard to believe it but it's true  
(Feels like love)  
See the world in different ways  
But I'm lovin' every minute of every day  
Against the odds we'll make it through

**Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me**

Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah

**I didn't know I could feel this way  
It's a new world baby that's OK  
You're like the part of me I never knew  
(Feels like love)  
You're the one I need next to me  
But I know that it's hard to be  
Livin' for everybody else but you  
(Feels like love)  
Real love's not supposed to be  
Afraid what everybody thinks  
So let's show em all what we can do**

**Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me**

I've got to say it now  
(seems too hard to do this)  
We've got to work it out  
(Nothin' about us makes sense)  
I feel the bridge  
From where I am to where you are  
It shouldn't have to be this hard

**Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me**

Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Feels like love to me  
Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Feels like love to me

Brittany and Billy shared a kiss. Brittany smiled a big smile. Billy finally smiled a big smile.

AN 1: I would like to thank Lexie for helping me

AN 2: Saltare for being the best inspiration

AN 3: Billy for being the cutest guy of the group. Sorry Lex but Billy is the cutest an the most adorable!

AN 4: Well watch out for the sequel coming soon


End file.
